1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to power systems and, more particularly, to such power systems including an automatic transfer switch. The disclosed concept also pertains to automatic transfer switches for powering a number of loads from one of two power sources.
2. Background Information
In connection with a “smart grid”, the U.S. Department of Energy discloses that the electric grid delivers electricity from points of generation to consumers, and the electricity delivery network functions via two primary systems: the transmission system and the distribution system. The transmission system delivers electricity from power plants to distribution substations, while the distribution system delivers electricity from distribution substations to consumers. The grid also encompasses myriads of local area (power) networks that use distributed energy resources to serve local loads and/or to meet specific application requirements for remote power, village or district power, premium power, and critical loads protection.
By enabling consumers to automatically reduce demand for brief periods through new technologies and motivating mechanisms like real-time pricing, the grid remains reliable—and consumers are compensated for their help. Enabling consumer participation also provides tangible results for utilities which are experiencing difficulty in siting new transmission lines and power plants. Ultimately, tapping the collaborative power of millions of consumers to shed loads will put significant brakes on the need for new infrastructure at any cost.
Load shedding can be done by individual utilities to ensure that those customers that are paying the most for power are getting power. This can be accomplished by a system that can remove individual, relatively large residential loads during peak electrical usage times. These loads can be, but are not limited to, air conditioners, water pumps and heating elements. However, this can leave the individual home owner without the ability to utilize the loads that they have, when they want or need them. The possibility for increased electrical invoices during these peak times is warranted if the utility is not allowed to control the loads.
It is known to use the “smart grid” to control individual loads. The loads can be automatically switched “off” at any time during a specific period of time.
It is also known to use a smart meter, smart controller and/or smart circuit breakers to control individual loads or circuits.
There is room for improvement in power systems.
There is also room for improvement in automatic transfer switches.